Real World
by XVictoryBoundX
Summary: What happens when two girl 'Contact ZIM' through a website? featuring Dib and Zim  but no DibXZim don't worry  ZIMXOC DIBXOC


**I used to be where you are right now, staring at my computer screen, reading stories about a guy who never would be real...or so I thought.**

**My best friend who I often referred to as my twin, Stevie, and I were watching our favorite show on youtube, INVADER ZIM! A show I had been a fan of for 7 years and Stevie for 5, though Stevie was 15 and I 17 we were still IZ we watched episode 9 "the wettening" we were busting out laughing, though stevie stopped when Zim dropped the giant water balloon on Earth and I scream**

**"VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIM!" Though she got me back when she started laughing saying**

**"You drowned in a toilet!" After our laughing had finally ceased , I (for the fun of it) Decided I would Google a random though.**

**'Contact Zim'**

**Figuring nothing would come up besides people's stupid makeshift "official" sites, and getting just that, I was ready to press backspace when Stevie told me for the fun of it to click the first link. I obliged her and click it, as the screen loaded I noted the website seemed rather...blah, just a black background with a neon green button that read**

**-Contact Zim-**

**It almost reminded me of the hell girl website, I laughed at the thought before hearing Stevie sing**

**"Click it! Click iiiiiiiiit!" I rolled me eyes but clicked the button, knowing very well nothing would happen and being proven right when the screen didn't not change.**

**"well that was boring" Stevie said as I laughed and closed out the page, bringing Google up once more.**

**"oooo oooo, search sexy Dib"Stevie said smiling like the crazed fangirl she was.**

**"Why on Irken would I want to search that?"I asked as she pouted**

**"we can search sexy Zim after" She negotiated, I shook my head but typed in "sexy Dib"**

**"Doom da doom doom doom"**

**"GIR!" I yelled at the annoying robot**

**"...yes?" he asked finally stopping his dancing and singing**

**"Quite! I'm trying to contact the tallest"**

**"Yes sir!" he saluted before returning back to his "normal" self and wondering off to where I didn't care at the time.**

**"Now computer, contact the tallest" I said as I waited for them to appear on the screen in front of me, but so far...nothing.**

**"Computer! Contact the tallest!"...still nothing**

**"COM-"**

**Incoming transmission**

**'incoming?' I wondered who would be contacting me, as the picture showed on my screen I was confused. There sat two Earth monkeys staring at the screen as if they didn't know what they were doing.**

**"Well that was boring" the taller one spoke before the other one laughed, and suddenly the signal was gone.**

**'what was that?'**

**"Computer! trace the signal!" I yelled, not really caring about contacting the tallest anymore.**

**Signal traced, incoming signal from Earth**

**'but that's impossible they looked so...different then the Earth monkeys here...unless...this Planet has another...dimension.**

**~The next day~**

**"LIZZY!" I heard my friend Stevie yell as I turned just in time to be glomped**

**"Good morning to you too Stevie" I laughed as we started walking down the halls of school.**

**"Hey wanna hear something freaky?"Stevie asked after a few minutes of silent**

**"Sure" I yawned, I was not a morning person.**

**"you know that website we went to last night to "Contact Zim"?" she asked putting quotations with her fingers around "Contact Zim"**

**"ya"**

**"well I tried to find it again this morning, and a few minutes ago on my phone, and it's not on the web anymore"**

**"did you try Googling it?" I asked now standing out side my first class, luckily the bell hadn't rang yet.**

**"Ya! even Google says "the request URL was not found on this server" she replied**

**"Huh...I'll check it out" I said just as the bell rang.**

**"kk, let me know what you find" Stevie said before leaving for her class, as I took my seat I had to giggle, this site was reminding me more of the hell girl site more and more.**

**"IT IS COMPLETE!" I yelled staring at my own amazingness, after successfully building a time portal device, a interdimensional device was child's play.**

**"Gir fire up the device!" I told the robot after I set the signal to the one who had contacted me...but nothing happened, as always.**

**"GIR!"...still nothing**

**"GIR!"**

**"there he is" I heard his voice say as I turned around to see none other then the Earth Monkey Dib.**

**"GIR! You're supposed to PROTECT the base, not let people IN!"**

**"for such a superior race, your robots sure are stupid" Dib said laughing**

**"SILENCE stupid Earth huuuuuman!"**

**"So this is the great base of the mighty Zim, boy the government will love to see this, they'll have you on a dissecting table before you can blink" Dib stated looking around.**

**"Heh, as if you'd ever get out of here with poof"**

**"ooo what's this?" Gir said walking over to the new device.**

**"Oh but I will Zim! and everyone will know just what you are!"**

**"Heh, you will never ruin the mission of the mighty ZIIIIIIM!"**

**"PIGGY WANTS TO PLAY!" Gir yelled mainly to himself as he began hoping the stuffed piggy all around on the device.**

**"GIR! NOOO!" I yelled but it was too late, the stupid robot had already pressed the button, activating the device.**

**"Oooh this is going to mysterious mysteries" Dib said as he started taking pictures, unknowing of what was happening.**

**"woa wait! What's going on?" Dib asked before being sucked into the device, followed by me, then Gir and his piggy...then everything went quite in the house.**

**I had done what I told Stevie I'd do, I used every search engine I could find, along with typing it in , .org, .net, .edu, every dot I could think of and still nothing.**

**"Any luck?" Stevie asked leaning agents her locket as I empted my PAK of all books and papers I didn't need.**

**"none, I don't get it"I said putting my phone in my backpack that looked like Zim's PAK"**

**"it reminds me of the hell girl website" I said shutting my locket and turning around.**

**"Oh My God it does! wouldn't it be freaky if it actually contacted Zim!" she said excitedly. as I gave her a "you're kidding me" look.**

**"I think it'd be cool" she said pouting as we walked out of the door causing me to laugh.**

**"Ya it would be cool, but highly unlikely" I told her.**

**"sad but true" she said as we made our way out of school grounds.**

**I don't remember much, one minutes I was in my base and the next I hit something hard.**

**"owy"I heard Gir mumble somewhere near me, I opened my eyes and let them ajust before checking my surroundings, which were...different.**

**"IT WORKED!" I yelled jump to my feet as I realized my amazingness got us to the other dimension, there was only one problem.**

**"Where...are we...ZIM WHAT DID YOU DO!" the huuuuman Dib yelled, that was the only problem, Gir's little out burst had activated the device while the Earth monkey was still in the room.**

**"It's simple, I made a interdimensional device, you may bow down at my amazingness now" I told him proudly**

**"Bow down! do you even know where we are?"**

**"Earth" I stated simply as I walked around the room, it was definitely strange. The walls were a orange color, with stripes here and there that read "danger, caution" and "warning". There was a bed that was black in color with silver UFOs all over it, there was a large item with little boxes that held clothing, along with what looked like one of the things at skool that the huuumans dispose their books into, only this one held papers that the monkey Dib found interesting because he kept saying "This person must be paranormal researcher too!" and lastly a flatter item that held the device we came out of, it was a less superior version of a computer.**

**"ha! finally someone to help prove just what you are Zim! this person researches aliens aswell!"**

**"HA! you think having another huuuman help you will expose me!" I yelled before we both went quite as we heard what sounded like a "click" next to us.**

**Stevie and I talked about our Dib and Zim cosplay outfits for most of the walk home.**

**"so how far along are you on your Zim outfit?" Stevie asked as I thought for a moment.**

**"almost done, I'm trying to deside between attaching a green piece of fabric to the shirt for a hood and putting antennas on that or slicking my hair back, spraying it green and having antennas on a head band." I told her as I unlocked my door.**

**"hmmmm that's hard to decide between, the slicked back hair would look more realistic, but you could wear the hoodie all the time" she told me as we walked to my room.**

**"ya that's what I was think, after all it's better to making something you can wear all the time, then making something for one day" I added as I opened my door.**

**"either way it's going to look co-"I stopped mid-sentence when I looked in my room and saw three faces that should NOT have been there**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Stevie screamed causing all three of them to scream as well, while I sat there too shocked to do anything.**

**"GET BACK HUUUUMAN! OR FEEL THE RATH OF THE MIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Zim said picking up my UFO model ready to throw it.**

**"DON'T!" I yelled running over and grabbing it out of his hands.**

**"It took me three months to make that!" I added placing it back on it's base.**

**"WHO ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!"Zim yelled pointing at me and then at Stevie.**

**"I'm Stevie and this is Lizzy, we come in peace...huh I always thought aliens were supposed to say that" Stevie said giggling**

**"Not him remember"I laughed pointing to Zim and rolling my eyes.**

**"wait where are we?"Dib asked finally speaking up.**

**"Earth" Stevie said smiling, I could have sworn I saw her eyes become hearts for a moment.**

**"Our world" I added**

**"so we ARE in a different dimension!" he said looking around**

**"Enough of this idol chit chat, Why did you contact the mighty ZIIIIIIM!"**

**"wait contact you?" I asked as I slowly looked at Stevie who was looking at me.**

**"You mean it worked!" we both said looking at Zim who had his arms crossed and his famous o.0 look.**


End file.
